Avan
Avan/Awan is the wife of Cain and the last of the Original Humans left in existence. She is a major upcoming character in the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. Despite her youthful appearance, she is nearly over a million years in age due to her being an Original Human. Avan is often known as the first witch having practiced magic after her town was besieged by monsters sent by the local pantheon that controlled her area. History Appearance Collette is described to be a woman whose beauty was a divine gift that God himself crafted. She has striking crimson hair and deep blue eyes that are said to pull you in. Collette has fair skin and a slender build. When she is angry or flaring her power, her eyes shift to deep violet. She is seen mostly wearing a green sundress with white accents on it. She ties her hair up into two short pigtails while letting the rest flow down her back. In combat, she wears a white battle dress with a white breastplate and black leggins with white boots. Avan also dons a snow-white cloak. Personality Due to her status as an orphan, Avan is a kind and fairly open-minded individual. She always seems to accept any idea from anyone and does not discriminate against others. Ruby describes her grandmother as extremely generous always putting the needs of others before herself. This has gained her a reputation of a Saint. Her kindness has impacted the lives of many such as Ingvild Leviathan, her beloved apprentice. Her presence seems to radiate kindness according to Vigne. In fact, her presence was enough to even pacify an entire mob of angry humans who displayed their disapproval at the existence of the supernatural. Due to her kind attitude, Avan despises those who take advantage of those who are helpless. Those that do bring down her immense wrath upon them. This was seen when she brutally and mercilessly annihilated an entire group of demons who pillaged her village. Avan can be very stern and was seen as a major authority figure during the Great War. She could effortlessly command the loyalty and ear of her troops. Avan does not tolerate discord within her ranks often emphasizing teamwork as a major proponent within the dynamics of her team. She was a fair and kind leader often projecting a motherly or sisterly image for her troops, friends, and family. Avan is described by her daughter and Lilith to be an extremely analytical person. Avan tends to analyze situations before acting. This made her a tactical genius capable of devising strategies capable of turning the tides of war. She can also make split-second decisions that can catch her opponents off guard. Her analytical habit also seems to apply to people. Avan has the ability to discern the abilities of her enemies, their strengths and weaknesses, and their overall temperament. This allowed her to defeat Cain for the first time taking advantage of his hesitation to harm a human. Like the rest of her family, Avan displays a thrill and enjoyment for battle. No matter how much she dislikes this part of her, Avan loves battle often being extremely displeased when a battle bores her. It is said by her eldest children that the time their parents fell in love was the time they first fought as it brought out feelings in Avan for Cain. Powers and Abilities Despite being only Human, Avan possesses vast levels of magical power. She is one of the foremost magical experts in the entire planet knowing a plethora of spells, most of which have been forgotten due to time. Her power is praised by Lilith and other gods as she was powerful enough to gain the title of Campione after she slew Ishkur, the Sumerian God of Storms, for wrongly destroying a village out of spite due to the fact that a maiden refused his advances. Avan is ranked as an S-Rank Deity Class Human. *'Immense Strength': Despite the fact that she is human, Avan possesses immense levels of raw, physical strength. She is able to match beings such as Cain blow for blow in physical combat. In short, Avan is strong enough to defeat the Chief Gods in combat should they try to face her in such matters. *'Immense Durability': Due to her years of combat experience and participating in the Great War, Avan is much more durable than the standard human and even the standard Original Human. She can withstand blows from Deity Class Beings and survive with only a small amount of damage. Her durabiltiy can be further enhanced via magic. *'Immense Speed': Avan is naturally swift. She has trained to the point where her natural speed is barely below that of her daughter, Vigne. With magic, she can enhance her speed to the point where she just appears as red flashes on the battlefield. *'Master Magician': Avan bears the title of White Witch. This title is not for show. Avan is one of the most powerful magic practitioners in the whole of existence surpassing the likes of Mephistopheles and Isis. She possesses vast reserves of mana along with the magical knowledge and mastery as to how to use said energy. Avan can cast runes with multiple layers and circles as easily as it is for a novice to cast novice level spells. Her knowledge of magic also extends to Enochian Magic. Normally, humans are incapable of casting it due to the backlash of a massive energy drain to the point of potential death but Avan is capable of casting it due to her heritage of being Homo Deus. **'Sealing': 'Avan can cast sealing spells. **'Summoning: Avan can summon. **'Energy Drain and Absorption': Avan can cast certain spells that are capable of draining energy from her opponents and adding it to her own. ***'Attenuare:' Meaning "Diminish" in English, Avan can use this spell to drain the energy from her opponents using violet bolts to form a tether between her and her opponent. This tether also acts as a bolt of lightning that destroys her opponents from the inside out. **'Pseudo-Black Hole Creation': Her spell, Damnation, creates a localized pseudo black holes that eat up her targets and reduce them to nothing but their individual atoms. **'Teleportation': Avan can teleport. **'Flight': Using magic, Avan is capable of floating in mid-air. **'Astral Perception': Avan can see and perceive beings that are normally invisible to humans. She can also see souls to some degree. *'Master Swordswoman': Avan is known as the Bloody Sword Saint. She is a swordsman who can equal some of the greatest sword masters in all of history such as her husband, Cain. *'Immortality': Avan, as an Original Human, is immortal. This does not mean she cannot be killed. She still exhibits mostly the same weaknesses as other humans. It just means that she cannot die of natural causes such as disease or old age. Trivia *Avan is based on Theresia Van Astrea from ''Re: Zero ''much like how Cain is based on Wilhelm Van Astrea. I like a good old ship. *The fact that she is over a million years in age is due to the fact that I used the actual age of Homo Sapiens as a whole rather than mythological ages making her older than some of the younger gods. She is as old as the Titans from Greek Mythology, the Kaminonanaoya, and the younger gods of Sumerian Myth. *The fact that her two daughters have blue hair has always confused the two but other than that, Astaroth has her father's eyes and her mother's face while Vigne has her mother's eyes and her father's face. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Delete